


furry baaaaby

by lazulisong



Series: sam deserves better than these assholes [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cats, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loves cats, which, on mature consideration, Sam's not surprised by at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	furry baaaaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lysapadin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/gifts).



> so apparently when Dee went on vacation she was like "so the twins are really quiet drunks and also they tip well" and also also my boss was gone for six days in a row and I'm just really tired you guys

lysapadin replied to your post:*ROLLS AROUND*

> Sam, his pet assholes, and the kitten. (what kitten? I don’t know, you tell me.)

JERSUS CHRIST OKAY BUT BUCKY LOVES CATS BUCKY LOVES CATS SO MUCH I MEAN HAVE U MET STEVEN GRANT ROGERS HE IS THE MOST CATLIKE

ALSO BUCKY IS LIKE, I LOVE THE CAT BUT I CANNOT HAVE THE CAT BECAUSE I CANNOT TAKE CARE OF CAT OMG SORRY BABBY CAT I WOULD LIKE TO BE YOUR HUMAN AND CUDDLE U AND STUFF

anyway so sam is like, wow you really like the cat don’t you and Bucky is like “I am literally terrified I will like do something terrible to it accidentally” and sam is like, no, no, this is good, we can cat sit, this will be therapy and shit

steve, by the way, does not particularly care for cats, like they’re there or whatever but tbh his cat meter is completely filled by being around tony stark

so sam arranges to be cat foster parents to see how it goes and bucky one hundred thousand million billion trillion quintillion percent loses his shit and also the plot and spends three weeks waking up every two hours to syringe milk into this tiny kitten’s gullet and steve is like “im honestly kind of having creepy flashbacks to the winter of 1934″ and sam is like “jesus fucking christ I’m terrified to ask how you ever survived anything ever” and steve is like, “hint: you see that sad runt kitten buck is cleaning the ass of? Yup.”

and then bucky raises ALL the kitten successfully and then he’s like “I should let it go to good home :((((((((((((((" and natasha is like “you fuckin idiot” and that’s how natasha gets a cat named Cat.


End file.
